1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand unit for a flat panel display, particularly to a stand unit having a simplified structure to facilitate assembly of the flat panel display and reduction of packaging and production cost.
2. Description of Related Art
There are mostly two types of display adapted for computers on the market, one is a CRT display having a cathode ray tube behind a screen, the other one is a flat panel display having an LCD screen supported an upper end of a stand unit.
Because the conventional CRT display has a cathode ray tube provided in a housing, it normally occupies a significant amount of space, and tends to be bulky and heavy.
There is one type of the flat panel display having the LCD screen integrated with the stand unit. Because the LCD screen is fixedly positioned with respect to the stand unit, this type of flat panel display apparently requires a large storage space in a package. In another conventional type of flat panel display, the LCD screen unit is detachably pivoted on a stand unit by means of a hinge unit, which enables the LCD screen to be adjustable to tilt in backward and forward directions, and to be rotatably adjustable in a side-by-side way.
However, conventionally, the structure of the stand units for the flat panel displays are all normally too complex, so that the flat panel display becomes difficult to assemble.
The parts of the flat panel display also require a large amount of storage space in the package, so that the packaging and production costs of the conventional flat panel display are high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved stand unit for a flat panel display to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a stand unit for supporting an LCD screen of a flat panel display. The stand unit comprises an L-shaped base, an annular shape hinge member pivoted in a circular recess defined in an upper end of the base, a swiveling member rotatably mounted around the hinge member and having a flat formed at one side thereof and a plurality of teeth formed around peripheries excluding the side of the flat. Whereby the LCD screen of the flat panel display is readily assembled on the stand unit by means of the plurality of teeth inserted into a slideway defined in a backside surface of a housing of the LCD screen. A flexible retaining piece integrated on the backside surface of the housing of the LCD screen springs out after the flat of the swiveling member has passed thereby and limits the swiveling member in the slideway. Therefore structure of the stand unit is simplified, such that parts of the flat panel display occupy only a small storage space in a package, and thus the production cost of the invention is more economical than that of the conventional flat panel display.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.